


Hate Has No Home Here

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Exile, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Not RPF, Tommy exile arc, Tommy's Beach Party, at all, but that does not excuse his abusive behaviors in canon, i'm good. i'm fine. i'm good., listen i rewatched large chunks of that episode like 4 times, slightly more sympathetic dream, this is just a thought i had and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: Dream found himself thinking, on the day of the beach party, about Tommy and his exile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	Hate Has No Home Here

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write a Dream one-shot at 12 am, but here we are :")

Dream did not hate TommyInnit. Did not - _could not_ \- hate the blond boy who whooped with glee as the trident carried him into the sky and across the ocean. Did not hate the sunny grin that he had as he thanked Dream and laughed, finally _laughed_ , in a gleeful way Dream had not heard in a long, long time. He was a child- A sad one. A lonely one. An angry one. But a child nonetheless.

Dream could not _hate_ a child.

This exile was a punishment, not revenge. Not revenge, never revenge. Dream's revenge was all-destroying, all-consuming, would burn everything into ash and then grind it into even finer powder. In the distance, Tommy flew higher, higher, higher- not burning, but breathing in a freedom only Dream could offer.

He could never _-would never-_ want to destroy Tommy.

There had to be some goal at the end, some price he would receive for the effort and the pain of this exile. From this time away from the people who turned children into soldiers then refused to teach them limits. Tommy would grow from it, he would. He would thrive with a place to express his energy and aggression where he would not hurt anyone but himself- and Dream would be there to help him avoid that terrible possibility, as well. There was always something to be gained from this. Tommy would mature, he could see it. He just needed time.

Dream just wished, as he watched. As he remembered the boy's crushing loneliness. Wished Tommy would not have tried to control him, clip his wings as god of this land. Had not tried to control him using Spirit. Had not placed himself above an actual god. And the one who created the world he was born in, no less! It was Tommy's arrogance that brought him the trouble he found.

But it was also his arrogance that made him so _endearing_.

Tommy was hilarious, he was, and as much as Dream made his own jokes, he knew when someone beat him in skill. He acknowledged it readily. Tommy was a natural-born comedian, and far smarter than anyone, even Dream himself, often gave him credit for. His mind was like a million fireworks, his heart filled with so many people and ideals that Dream had no idea how the kid had space to devote to them all. He was wild, he was free. He was _so fucking arrogant_.

In his distance, Tommy flew too high, too close to the sky, and Dream's heart lodged in his throat as the boy plummeted to the ground, his water-born wings no longer able to carry him. His arrogance had driven him too far up, to a place it could not protect him. Tommy started to plummet, left with nothing but the air to hold him in place.

Dream's heart was trapped in his throat.

"Don't fall, don't fall, _don't fall-_ " he called, fear audible in his voice. What if he did die right then, what if he did not respond this time, what if-

But he didn't. Tommy's child-like laughter floated up around him as he landed in water- safe and sound. The beach party, failed as it was, did not end in a death. And he was relieved. Of course he was.

He loved Tommy like a brother.

But when the parents weren't around, the eldest brother had to take over discipline. 

So even as he worried, even as he laughed at Tommy's save... His exile had to continue.

Until he had grown enough to leave.


End file.
